Butterfly
by Kohaku-Hime
Summary: Luka Gakupo, Kaito Miku, Rin Len, Teto Ted. Luka is a princess who hasnt been married. Her kindom is the richest in its region. Well, that certainly might not be the best thing ever.  Also some humor as well! Please R&R at least try it...
1. Definately Gay

**Alice: If you didn't notice, yes I did change my pen name!**

**Lizzy: But here you are still Alice!**

**Sarah:*sits in a corner muttering* so what kind of bomb kind of bomb can I use to destroy the cyber world….**

**Alice: uh, never mind that! Anyways I changed it because I felt that Alice the BBR was weird because I don't even have a Pandora fic…**

**Lizzy: Her new username is 'Kohaku-Hime'! **

**Alice: This fic is based of the song 'Butterfly' by Aqua. I think it would be easier to understand if you knew the lyrics. So yeah. Lizzy, take it away**

**Sarah: *still muttering* or I could just destroy . What kind of bomb…**

**Lizzy: *stating from memory* (I did…!) **

**I've been searching for a man **

**All across Japan**

**Just to find to find my samurai**

**Someone who is strong**

**But still a little shy **

**Yes I need I need my samurai**

**Aye aye aye**

**I'm your little butterfly **

**Green black and blue make the colors of the sky**

**Aye aye aye **

**I'm your little butterfly **

**Green black and blue make the colors of the sky**

**I've been searching in the woods and high upon the hills**

**Just to find to find my samurai**

**Someone who wont regret **

**To keep me in this net**

**Yes I need I need my samurai**

**Aye aye aye **

**I'm your little butterfly **

**Green black and blue make the colors in the sky**

**Alice: Sorry this is taking so much space! **

**Lizzy: There is one more thing**

**Alice: Right. The honorifics, here is the thing. Since they ARE Japanese in some cases I may use some honorifics instead of American titles(Mr Mrs etc)**

**Sarah: bombs…**

**Lizzy: NOW we can start the story… oh and we don't own Vocaloid**

**Alice: AND this is probably going to be my last update until school starts. Which is why I am writing it. A last fic for the summer. So this will probably be a one-shot! (I start school on the first! 3)**

_Princess Luka POV_

"Sis!" a high pitched voice screamed. I leisurely walked out of my room. The last thing I expected was to get glomped by a yellow haired pest, followed by another bug, but this time she was a teal haired wonder. I always wondered how her hair came out teal, but mine came out pink so I couldn't complain. Well I could, but if I did, she would get me back without even thinking so what was the point. I peeled the little rascals off of me one hand at a time, "What do you two want?" I asked. The two began jumping up and down like a five year old receiving a pink pony for her birthday. The yellow haired one started, Rin, "Horse drawn carriages! Dancing!" The teal haired freak followed, Miku, "A handsome prince! Traveling!" They held hands and began jumping up and down and squealing again, "a ball in a neighboring country!" I sighed. Sure, I was a princess, but I hated balls, pretty dresses and most of all dancing. Even though I did dress up for a ball –it was required of me- and people always say I am a wonderful dancer, I still hated it. During times like this I wish I was a boy, or I at least cross-dressed. The only good thing about balls was the men, not many of them were very handsome in my opinion- Miku and Rin thought otherwise- it was funny when they were around me. Saying many words of love to, asking my hand in marriage and a number of other things. I would decline fashionably and many of them would try again the next time we met at a ball. Sometimes I actually did feel bad for them, but not often. It was their fault for asking, right?

I laughed casually, "I take we are leaving at seven?" I said turning from them about to walk into my room, "Yup!" they sand in unison. I got stuck with the two craziest sisters ever. I entered my room, my head maid, Neru was there, "Princess Luka, did something happen?" I nodded and belly flopped on top of my bed. I was still in my pajamas and I had a feeling I hadn't brushed my hair for at least a day. I glanced at Neru, based off her expression when she saw my hair, I figured it had probably been about two days. I sighed as I sat up in my bed, "Can you prep me a dress, pink, preferably." I told her. She nodded and bowed, "Yes Princess." When she stood up straight again she threw a brush at me, "Your hair must be tended to, and I do not feel like dealing with that!" she said jokingly. I returned the joking smile and cocked my head, "Well, neither do I." I stated. We laughed. I began to brush my hair as she walked out to find me a dress to wear to the ball tonight. I honestly didn't exactly want to go, but it was required of me as a princess. I didn't have to enjoy it though. It didn't take long for my hair to once again become smooth as silk.

Another one of my maids walked in, "You bath is ready, you majesty." She bowed. I stood up and walked towards the bath. Right outside my room was a couple of maids, including Neru. When I turned the next corner I stayed there. Close enough so I could just barely make out what the maids are saying, but far enough so they wouldn't know I was here. "She is so improper. Sure she gets dressed up for balls and such but…" many of the maids, 'mmm-hmm'd' in agreement. Then Neru spoke up, "Does that really matter, sure she is a little rowdy and different from her sisters, but that is her personality. She is still our princess." I smiled for Neru sticking up for me. I figured they were talking about me. They couldn't exactly say such things about my sisters. Another maid began to argue with her, "She wears pants whenever she can, its mostly as pajamas, it is still something princesses don't do!" I heard Neru heave a sigh, "Think what you may, but Luka is my princess and I love my princess just the way she is." I heard footsteps coming towards me and I ran into the bathroom as fast as I could.

I hoped into the bath. I swear we could fit at least 15 people in there. The tub was more like a pool. I washed up in the humongous millionaire indoor pool, after about 20 minutes-I wasn't the type to spend forever in the tub- I got out and dried off. I braided my hair loosely, it was still dripping wet, and changed into a simple gown. A pink empire styled dress. It had hot pink poofy sleeves that came about five centimeters away from my shoulder, made from cotton. Also made from the same material was the top half of my dress. The skirt of the dress on the other hand was a baby pink flowing skirt that was made from silk. It felt smooth against my newly washed legs. I didn't bother putting on any make up or jewelry on though. I exited the bath, letting my maids take care of the small mess I made. I walked towards the back balcony, behind the castle (literally, walk down the stairs and you're there) was where the Samurai were trained, and my father, Ted trained them. I walked into the balcony and saw a massive amount of dirty sweaty men assembling for training. I sighed. I really needed to talk to dad, but no one knows where he go's before training. So I would just have to wait until he came out, and yes, my dad AND the warriors will have to deal with my little, um, session.

I noticed some of the men looking up towards me. I smiled sweetly towards them. Right in front of a group of the 'Staring Samurai' as I called them, was a strange, and mean STRANGE looking guy. He had long purple hair tied up in a ponytail. Long hair, really long hair, from what I saw it seemed almost as long as my hair, and my hair went down to my waist when it was down. It couldn't compare to Miku's though, he hair goes to her knees. Anyways, he had long hair, AND it was purple, that guys was some sort of She-man. I had no idea my father allowed gay men in our group of elite trained warrior samurai, as I called them.

The man seemed to be yelling at them, telling them something. Obviously they obeyed, if I were in their shoes I would never listen to a purple haired freak. As if like magic all the men began assembling in multiple single file lines. I saw a large red head come into view, "Dad!" I yelled, he obviously didn't hear me so I began to run down the stairs, by the time I reached the bottom, I was panting. And there were a lot of stair, at least six stories. Even though I was a princess I was in really good shape. I took a second to recover before running again with my hands in the air yelling, "Dad!" I got a lot of looks from the Samurai, but I ignored them. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they thought I was weak, not being able to run all of that before breaking sweat. I made my way to Ted, "Dad!" I told him, exasperated, "I need to," I panted for a second before resuming, "ask you something." Huff-huff, "Do I really have to go tonight?" I coughed, attempting to moisten my dry throat. He looked at me sternly, "Luka." He started firmly, he obviously wasn't to happy about this, " first off, if you need to talk to me, I ask you not do it during training." I sighed, "like anyone knows where you are." I muttered, too quiet for my dad to hear. He continued, "Two, of coarse you must go. It is your duty as a princess." I sighed again. Life really sucked, a lot. I nodded, "Yes father." I said, upset lived in my voice. I crossed my arms and began towards the stairs, "Bye dad." I said, waving my hand behind me without looking. Once my goodbye was done, I returned to crossing my arms as I walked up the stairs. Yup, life really sucked.

** Alice: wow, that was a lot longer than I had intended**

**Lizzy: Long is good, long is good**

**Alice: yeah… I decided I would write one more small scene, the scene where Luka talked to Ted, and it would only be like 200 more words and it ended up being like 700 more words because everything just started coming off my fingers and onto the computer!**

**Lizzy: That's nice. No one cares.**

**Alice: Oh and two things, I one :didn't get this done by the time school started, so I am finishing it 3 weeks later, and 2: this is no longer a one fic, too many good ideas I have come up with for this fic! :) **

**Both: please read and review! 3**


	2. Purple Haired Gay Perverted Samurai

**Alice: Hey I am back and faster than ever!**

**Lizzy: Yeah, you updated like last night.**

**Alice: I plan on finishing this chapter in one day**

**Lizzy: And guess what Alice's new favorite Vocaloid pairing is**

**Alice: It used to be Miku and Kaito, but now it is Gakupo Luka!  
>Sarah: *yells* I AM GONNA BLOW THEM UP!<br>Alice: *grabs pepper spray and sprays Sarah's eyes* Down Dog!**

**Lizzy: Don't blow ANYTHING up!**

**Alice: Reviews~**

**Uchiha Bara (the only one we got in one day, go figure): Thanks, I love you too~**

**Anyways we don't own Vocaloid or Crypton, or that other company that I cant remember the name of that Gakupo is a part of that starts with 'N' I think**

**Lizzy: *rolls her eyes* Just shut up and start the story. And by the way sorry about any grammar mistakes in the last chapter, I will try harder to make sure there are none in this chappie**

_Later that night_

_Luka POV_

I sat in my room; the purple haired, gay guy's face wouldn't leave my mind. So now I was trying to torture myself with the face of a gay samurai. I threw myself onto my bed, "How annoying," I muttered to myself as Neru walked in, she held a dark purple and black dress, definitely not what I asked for, she held it out, "Your father requested you wear this dress rather than the one I picked out for you." I got off of my bed and grabbed the dress, it was an empire styled strapless dress. There were black ruffles falling to the ground, and over that, coming about to my knee, was gathered purple fabric. I sighed, "I am going to need a hoop skirt," I muttered irritably. Neru nodded and rushed to grab my new hoop skirt that I had just received from Europe yesterday. I made my way to my vanity and began to apply my make-up. I started with foundation and powder. Then I put on light pink blush. My fingers brushed over my cartridge of purple eye shadows. I had just about every shade of purple under the sun, and there were times like these where every color under the sun was WAY too much!

Neru returned with my hoop skirt and glanced over at what I was doing, "Go for Royal purple." She told me, "What?" I turned to face her, last I checked I had Royal purple and like three other shades of it. Neru chuckled as she set the skirt down and began to walk over toward me. When she was over my shoulder she pointed to a dark purple, "That once, and use black eyeliner, and maybe purple mascara as well would look extravagant." She told me, I nodded and did as she said. When I was done I turned to face her, she smiled, and "You look gorgeous." She told me then she added, "Would you like me to do your hair?" I nodded, "Yes please!" I said she motioned for me to turn around. She curled my hair and put the top half of my hair in a ponytail. She looked at me from the front; "I think…" she trailed off. She went to my closet and grabbed something, "I thought you would never wear this." I barely heard her mumble, she held a dark purple and black mini hat, a man who proposed to me gave to me, unfortunately it was a month before he was killed. Neru bobby pinned the hat to my head and smiled in satisfaction, "Better." She said. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked lovely. I guess purple was most definitely my color. "Thank you Neru." I said. Now it was time for me to put the dress on. The hoop skirt fit perfectly and slid on without interruption. That's a good start. Although, when I went to put on the dress itself, well, let's just say it was no where near as cooperative. Neru had to help me put it on, eventually we made it work and the dress was on. I walked out of my room once I was ready, I looked at the clock, it was six pm on the spot. I had an hour until I had to leave. I didn't normally do this, but I found myself walking towards the back balcony to watch the samurai train, without the help of my father. Just before I reached the balcony one of the maids, I believe her name was Haku, stopped me. She held up a bottle of hairspray. That's when I remember Haku was the maid who didn't talk at all unless she absolutely had to. I turned my back to her so she could put a bottle of hairspray in my hair so it wouldn't lose its curl. I am not going to enjoy brushing that out.

When she was done I walked away from her and opened the door for myself so I could wait outside. The samurai were eating dinner, my father was among them. I sighed, if he caught me out here doing nothing I was sure he would have a cow. "Dad! Dad!" I began running down the stairs, well more like skipped down, "I have been looking everywhere for you!" I lied when I got to the bottom. I noticed he was talking to the gay guy. Crap, I really hoped he would leave, but he didn't. I kept running towards my dad though. "How do I look?" I asked spinning excitedly. He nodded, "You look lovely my daughter, do you realize what today is?" I gave him a blank look. I had no idea something other than a ball was tonight, it was probably a holiday, but I thought I knew all the dates of the official holidays. Maybe it was an unofficial holiday, Hell, maybe I was just crazy. Ted laughed, "It is your first ball as an adult." I smiled. That would be why I forgot, most princesses were married by the time they were adults. I have refused to marry anyone who I didn't like, and that was a lot of people. "I hadn't noticed." I told him. I noticed my dads eyes shine. I knew at that moment he had a surprise for me, and it was probably really good. "What is it daddy?" I asked happily. "My darling daughter," he started with a sense of boast in his voice, "Today you are to arrive in your own carriage. Not with me or mom. Not with Miku or Rin, you are going to be arriving in a majestic golden carriage of your own. You will also have a warrior to protect you if anything should happen. Since you are the eldest you shall be arriving first, leaving at a different time as the rest of us. He shall assist you." He pointed to the purple haired gay guy. All the excitement building up in my body went through the drain in that moment. But I made sure that Dad didn't notice. I squealed in excitement, "Thank you daddy!" I jumped up and hugged him. He lifted me up and set me down, "Okay Luka, hurry and get ready, you shall be leaving soon." I nodded and made my way up the stairs and straight into my room. I put on some deodorant and decided to sprits myself with perfume that smelled like Japanese cherry Blossoms.

Neru met me outside my room as I walked, ready to leave. She smiled, "I heard the news! I am so happy for you, and your samurai, why isn't he dashing?" I laughed, "I was thinking more like gay!" I told her, she joined me in laughter. We stopped after a minute, "Here, "Neru handed me a dark purple cape with a hood, "It will be cold where you are going, you might want to wear this." I took it from her hands and put it on, "Thanks." I told her, then I left. When I got to my carriage the purple haired guy was there. Now that I got a close look at him he really looked, well, weak. This guy was without a doubt, not my type. I tripped over my feet. Crap, now I was going to have to go to the ball looking like a wreak. I closed my eyes tightly. I felt arms pull me up before I touched the ground. "Better I get messed up than you, your majesty." I noticed him staring at them. My breasts. THIS GUY WAS SO PERVERTED! I smacked him as hard as humanly possible and got inside the carriage. Normally it would be the samurai's duty to help me up, but I didn't let him, so he just got in after me. The carriage began to move away from the castle, and I was stuck with a perverted gay samurai. This was starting to be the worst day of my life.

"I am sorry, your highness." He told me sincerely. That's when I noticed I was crossing my arms and pouting. I blushed slightly out of embarrassment, "Call me Luka." I demanded without thinking. What was I doing? I was letting a samurai call me by my name. Well at least my name is being used. "What is your name?"

"Gakupo. Your high- uh, Lu- Luka-Sama"

"Drop the –Sama"

"Luka," obviously saying my name way beyond awkward for him, because he felt it was not his place to refer to the princess by her name, what a dumb ass. I smirked, "I can't believe you just called me by my name." I saw his eyes widen, "but, you told me too!" He complained. I laughed, "Oh my God, you are SO gullible!" I noticed him sigh in irritation and cross his arms, "That was seriously messed up." I laughed again, this time much more smugly, "I know."

We shared a silence for a few moments. We kept glancing at each other and then glancing away, it was becoming really awkward. It was at this time that I noticed that Gakupo was carrying two Katanas rather than one, probably for back up. So at least he wasn't dumb, that was relieving. So if he couldn't beat the enemy he could probably outsmart them. I yawned loudly and lightly closed my eyes. I heard him chuckle, "I hear you are a strange princess. With the ability to run six flights of stairs." I glared at him, annoyed, "You didn't hear, you saw." I corrected. I saw him crack a smile, "And how do you know that?" He asked pleasantly, and his tone of voice was beyond annoying, "I saw you." I told him firmly, and then added in a joking tone, "You split up my fan club." He gave me an amused look that said, 'really, your fan club? Ain't that sweet?' I laughed. Okay, Gakupo was definitely not gay, and he was nice, I liked him, I didn't mind that he call me Luka anymore. Not even slightly.

I felt the carriage shake slightly. It surprised me and I felt my heart skip a beat. "Woos, I am totally a," I was cut off by some serious shaking of the carriage. It threw me everywhere until Gakupo grabbed me and ceased my movement. He was keeping from shaking by holding on to the door. Gakupo had a firm yet gentle grip on me, and, I think I liked it. Soon the shaking stopped and the carriage stopped moving all together.

I saw Gakupo's face go from easy going to strong willed, "Stay here." He told me as he started walking out. Obviously he was going to check on things. My heart thudded in my chest. I wasn't sure if it was because my heart was nervous and scared or if it was sick and thought I was supposed to like Gakupo. Even if I did like Gakupo I couldn't do anything about it. I mean I was a princess and he was a samurai. For some reason after those words echoed in my mind I thought I was going to be sick. I breathed heavily. I smelled smoke, someone nearby must have started a fire; it was dreadfully cold, as Neru had said. I began to feel warm. It must have been the thought of fire, soon it became dreadfully hot. I looked at the side of the carriage, it was on fire! "Oh my God!" I screamed. Sweat began to form on my head as I tried to bust open the door on the carriage. There was only one door with a handle. The one Gakupo went out of, but momentarily that door was being burnt. I threw my entire body against the door in one last attempt, and, thank the Heavens; it opened up and pushed me out. I landed on the ground with a thump, "Luka!" I heard Gakupo say.

**Alice: All done!  
>Lizzy: She made it way too long obviously<strong>

**Alice: If I kept going it would be like a million words**

**Lizzy: Well in a way that is good because then we know your dedication to the story**

**Alice: I love this fic!**

**Lizzy: Like you love your other in progress fics**

***silence***

**Sarah: I could blow up the stories she isn't working on!**

**Alice and Lizzy: um, ignore that. PLEASE r&r**


	3. The Shortest Dance was the Best Dance

**Alice: THANK GOD I CHANGED THE SUMMARY!**

**Lizzy: Uh, why?**

**Alice: Because now we have four reviewers!**

**Lizzy: That's nice. So I guess the world enjoyed the cliffhanger…**

**Alice: That was a poor cliff hanger on my part. **

**Lizzy: Everything is poor on your part**

**Alice: NO**

**Lizzy: YES**

**Sarah: I can-**

**Both: NO!**

**Alice: Comments!**

**Uchiha Bara: Okay, for anyone who didn't know Bara is my best friend who is a Luka cosplayer! XD**

**Asianchibi99- So hopefully this is what my update schedule should look like Thursday night(maybe) Friday night, Saturday night, and Sunday night. So I should be uploading a lot. I am hoping this will be a long fic, but not too long!**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan- Since I told you in a PM I think I should tell the world. Rin, Len and Miku and Kaito haven't met each other yet. They meet at the ball! So hopefully this chapter!**

**Serenity Prime: I was happy when you reviewed. Because I got an email that you reviewed and another one saying you updated!**

**Lizzy: We do not own Vocaloid!  
>Alice: I am going to start the story, like now<strong>

**Lizzy: *mocking* well I had to do the disclaimer smart one!**

_Luka POV_

I sat up; I had expected Gakupo to help me up. I was about to give him the hardest time in his life when I noticed that he was a little busy. I couldn't believe I hadn't heard the swords clash. My eyes widened just as Gakupo's narrowed, "Get over here." He said, not loosening his gaze on his opponent. My heart stopped in time for a moment. I knew Gakupo could, and would lay down his life to protect me. Although I didn't want people to do that for me, no one in the world. I was just another girl, but what makes me different is that someone with influence called me a princess one day. When I regained my knowledge of time I stood up and ran towards Gakupo, I guess I ended up running anyways. I stood so that our backs faced each other, I glanced at him. He was on the defense.

Another man began running towards me. His sword poised to kill. To kill _**me**_. My heart thudded in my chest, fast and uneven. Like a child was beating it like a drum. I gulped loudly, "Luka!" Gakupo cried out, I knew what he was trying to do. Risk his life for me, well at this rate we were both going to get killed. And that would suck, a lot. That's when I remembered something. Gakupo carried two Katanas, and he was using one. I cracked a devious smile. I quickly grabbed his second Katana and took the defensive position. Our swords clashed, thank God it worked. To be honest that was probably the worst idea I had ever had, considering I hadn't even touched a sword. Well, until now. I kicked the man in the crouch, his sword dropped to the ground just as he did. Although just as fast he got up and began running away. I smiled smugly. I turned to face the man Gakupo was dueling, and smiled, "Your turn?" I asked. His eyed narrowed; he pushed Gakupo away and also began to run like his buddy did. I laughed, "Smart boy!" I remarked, amused.

"What were you thinking?" Gakupo yelled as he turned towards me, "You could have gotten hurt! Even killed, that is why I am here!" The smile was washed off my face as easily as it got on, I handed him his Katana, "I would rather get hurt than know I am going to die." I told him quietly, "If I didn't do anything we would both be dead." He shook his head, "No, I might have died but,"

"I didn't want you to die for me!" I screamed, "It's not worth it! I don't ever want someone to give up their life for me! I don't want to carry that burden!" I was about to cry, but I held myself back and walked over to the two horses and petted them. Luckily their gear was still on, and there was a saddle. I hoped on, the coach just stood there staring, "Don't tell anyone about this." I told him, then I turned to Gakupo, "You take the second horse and ride with the Coach." Gakupo walked up to me before going to his horse. He wiped off my dress, "You had dirt on it, and here." He noticed and then wiped of my cheek, "better." He said, giving off a small smile. I totally killed him, good way to make a girl feel guilty. He threw the Coach onto the horse and then himself. I began to trot off; I brought my left hand up to where Gakupo had touched my face. I felt my cheeks burn up.

I heard another horse come up, Gakupo, although I didn't say anything. I glanced over at him; he was riding right next to me. I threw my hand out and pushed him off the horse. I kept riding along, as did the horse. He looked up at me and then the horse. I didn't hear anything for about a minute. By that time I couldn't hold it in, I threw my head back in laughter. I had really needed something to break the ice. "Hey!" I heard him yell at me, "You aren't leaving me hear?" I pretended not to hear him, the coach gained control of the horse. "Faster!" I commanded playfully, turning to see Gakupo's reaction. He began running as fast as he could. Eventually all his hard training paid off as he hoped back onto the horse and regained control from the coach. He glared at me, "that was seriously messed up." I laughed so hard, "You already said that today." I thought I was going to cry, or maybe die or something because I was laughing that hard! "I know, I think it was worth repeating." I stopped laughing but there was a huge smile planted on my face. I whipped the horse to command it to go faster. Gakupo followed after. "Race you!" He smiled evil yet mischievous sort of way and nodded.

I took off and he wasn't far behind, I noticed the Coaches eyes shut tight and I chuckled. Before long, -with the Coaches help- we made it to the castle. I sighed, slowing down to the point that I was trotting slowly, Gakupo did the same and moved up so he was next to me again, and "I let you win" he muttered before moving in front of me. I looked at the carriages; thankfully no one I knew was here yet. Gakupo talked to one of the butlers. Someone came up to me and helped me get off the horse, I thanked him and walked over to the 'check in' spot. The head butler was in charge of it, he asked for my name in a respecting tone, "Luka," I was about to finish when he stood up and grabbed my hand, "May I ask who is accompanying you Princess Luka?" My eyes scanned the surrounding that my back was facing, "Gakupo!" I yelled. He came running to me he kneeled in front of me and bowed his head, "Yes, your majesty?" I almost told him to call me Luka, but then I remembered that now we were in public and it was expected of him to _not_ call me by my name. And I was expected to accept that.

"He is accompanying me." I told the butler. He took my hand and led me to the top of the stairs, "Princess Luka" he announced loudly. Gakupo was standing at me side and led me down the stairs as he was supposed to. He let go of my hand, "Enjoy the party." And with that, he left.I sighed. I was sure the ride here was the best part. I scanned the crowd. There was a girl with short brown hair wearing a spaghetti strap empire style dress. Under the bust was a line of red ribbon and under that were ruffles until the dress was cut off, which was at her mid thigh. I sighed and walked over to her, "Seen anyone who catches your attention, Meiko?" she turned to me, then looked away, "No, what about you Luka?" I shook my head, "Nothing."

A young boy walked up to me with the same kind of yellow hair that Rin hair, and face structure, in face the boy looked a lot like Rin. He was wearing a white blouse- or whatever they called it when a boy wore it- with a V-neck vest thing with a tucked in yellow tie. He also wore black slacks. He smiled at me, "May I have this dance?" He bowed and held out his hand. I took it, "You may." I said, even though I was probably at least two years older than him. We began dancing slightly, "How old are you?" He asked. I smiled, "Twenty and you?" I want to laugh at the surprised look on his face, he obviously didn't think I was twenty. He soon regained composure and said, "Fourteen." So he was Rin's ages. I looked at him, almost sure this boy was actually a girl named Rin. Just as he kissed my hand when the song ended the butler called out more names, "Princess Rin and Princess Miku." It was about time.

We went our separate ways, my way, towards Meiko, his was towards Rin. I thought that was cute. Rin was wearing a huge yellow dress with a black corset and black ruffles on the bottom of her dress and sleeves. Her accessories included a black rose choker and a black rose hair pin; I had to admit it looked nice on her. Miku was wearing yet another empire styled dress. It was a mostly white with short poof sleeves and a black ribbon. The two made their way down the stairs elegantly. They waved when they saw me, I waved half heartedly back. The kid who danced with me earlier had already made his way to Rin. And another boy, wearing a blue scarf and the most stereotypical prince outfit I had seen at this entire party, introduced himself to Miku. I made my way over to them, ready to embarrass at will. When I got closer to them I noticed Miku blushing and both Rin and the boy were blushing as well. I laughed to myself and walked over to Miku. I grabbed her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Your lucky I didn't want to disturb the lovebirds nest" She turned so red she almost seemed sun burnt. She wacked my arms before letting me go over to Rin to say the same thing. She turned redder than Miku had and said, "Luka!" I laughed walking away.

Someone tapped my shoulder; I turned around to see a girl wearing a white strapless dress with black ribbon on the top. The skirt gathered on the left side and made a triangle. Coming out of the triangle was green ruffles that dropped to her mid thigh. She was also wearing black gloves, socks and a black hat. She smiled, "This is my first ball, my name is Gumi. I am fifteen, how old are you?" she curtseyed. I curtseyed as well, "I am Luka, and I am twenty." We laughed. Miku came up to me, "Luka," She whispered, "his name is Kaito. His is funny and sweet. Caring and strong, he can be a dork too sometimes." She began to walk away. Wasn't she lucky, I never would get to feel that, its too late for me to love anyone anymore. Everyone is already married. Miku ran back, "I think I love him, Kaito Shion." I sighed, and now it was love at first sight. I smiled at Gumi, "That was my sister; she is sixteen so a little older than you." I told her. She laughed. " I think I will get to know her then." Gumi waved and left. So I was alone again. I made my way to and outdoor balcony. I didn't see anyone there, so I supposed it was safe to complain quietly to myself. As long as I didn't let myself cry.

I rested my head on the railing, something I had done when I was fifteen. Life wasn't fair at all. Rin goes to her first ball and finds someone she likes and from the looks of things the boy liked her back. And Miku falls in love at first sight. I have been going to numerous parties for years, and I had never seen anyone I liked. Although many people liked me, I didn't return any of their feelings though. How pathetic I was. I shut my eyes, "Don't cry. Don't cry." I muttered to myself. I heard footsteps coming towards me, so I regained composure. "Having fun?" it asked. Gakupo, I looked at him, "sure." I told him, trying to hide the sadness in my voice, "and yourself." He smirked, "Sure, I have danced with every female body guard here." I laughed, knowing fully well that he was the closest to a girl as a bodyguard got. I looked down, "I guess I could find someone to, uh dance with." I looked up at him; he was looking there again… HE WAS LOOKING THERE? I hit him on top of the head, "You are so, ugh!" I yelled loudly, throwing my hands up in frustration, which in turn gave me a lot of looks from the people nearby. I grunted loudly, "look what you made me do." I told him turning away. Sighed and leaned on the railing, he came to me, "So, how is the party, really?" Could he really see through me like this?

"I haven't danced with more than one person." I admitted. He laughed, "I could change that." I heard him mutter, very, very quietly. I smiled to myself; he figured he didn't think I heard him, so I decided to play dumb, "Want to dance?" I asked casually. He gave off a side smile, "If that is what you wish, Princess Luka." I got in position to dance and we began to move to the music. It was slow, and it barely passed for dancing, but I enjoyed it. Once the song was over we stopped dancing. "I never thought a Samurai could dance!" I laughed. He laughed too, "That's funny, I thought so to, although I still think that." I began to walk away. "See you." I smiled.

"You look lovely." A familiar voice said, "Hi mom!" I hugged her, "How are you?" she asked me, "Have you found any men that suite your tastes?" I shook my head, "None, but I think Rin and Miku have!" I laughed. Teto, my mom whispered in my ear, "There is one coming now." Just as she pulled away I felt someone tap my shoulder. I faced him, a familiar silver haired boy was bowing, "Why hello Hakuo." I said pleasantly. I hated this guy! We began to dance. Luckily after the song was over, the head butler announced that there was only one song to be played. I finished the night eating some tuna. My father came up to me and said, "Where is your carriage."

"Well,"

"Well what?"

"It got burnt, down. To the ground."

"And what did Gakupo do about it,"

"He was occupied. With another person. Who also had a sword."

"He was doing his job, right"

"Yes." I told him. He sighed, "So you two will be riding back with us, I think we will leave now, since the dancing is over, and Rin and Miku are probably tired. Teto, Ted and I walked up the stairs. We informed the head butler that we were going to leave and asked him to call Rin and Miku for us. He did, I noticed Rin waving to the boy she had been with and Miku hugging the boy she had been with. When they made their way up the stairs, I remembered someone,  
>"Gakupo!" I almost shouted, "We almost forgot him." Ted nodded, he was about to tell the butler to announce for him, but somehow I doubted he would be listening to him, "I will go get him." I took off my high heels and ran down the stairs to the balcony where Gakupo was standing, "We are going to leave you know." He followed me back up the stairs; I put my shoes back on and began to walk to my sister's carriage with Gakupo. They sat on one side, and I was stuck sitting next to Gakupo. I sighed, but I couldn't resist the urge to fall asleep. The last words I heard were Rin and Miku's words of love and happiness, they found true love. And I blacked out.<p>

**Alice: Okay, this was a long chapter!  
>Lizzy: the longer the merrier<strong>

**Alice: it's the more the merrier. Gosh **

**Lizzy: Shut up who cares?**

**Alice: I barely finished this today so I am happy I did. I might not be able to update until next week. **

**Lizzy: Yup she is on the Freshman Volleyball team.**

**Alice: And I have other stuff I need to do like homework! But don't worry I will try to update when I can!**

**Both: Please read and reveiw**


	4. Not a princess Phsyc!

**Alice: Hey Sorry for the long wait**

**Lizzy: yeah right**

**Alice: shut up!**

**Lizzy: Disclaimer**

**Alice: due to needing to be somewhere this will be rushed!**

**Lizzy: Yup, seluded yet social, you got her to finish! Good Job!**

I stood on the balcony; I was watching the Samurai train. I have been doing this for the last couple of days, maybe it has already been a week. For what reason, well, I don't really know why, it has just, well, striked my fancy to watch apparently. There they were, fighting one-on-one, with wooden swords. How dumb, but whatever. They were practicing defense; they would fight for about five minutes straight and were cleared as long as they didn't get hit once. This in fact, was most of them. Gakupo walked up, so he was next… He was going up against this guy who had short hair the same color as Miku's. I thought teal hair was a rarity, I suppose it is rising in popularity. I smirked, I couldn't help it, two people, two men, no less, one with purple hair, I repeat PURPLE hair, and the other with teal hair, TEAL, were about to fight with wooden sticks. This was something I wouldn't want to forget. I kept close watch, making it an eternal video in my mind. I couldn't miss a second, they looked like they were children playing 'Knights' or something.

I secretly cursed, when I heard Neru call my name, I sighed and turned to face her, "Yes?" I asked, slightly annoyed, okay, I was seriously annoyed! But I tried to sound as little aggravated as possible. "Well," she stated, "Everyone has been looking everywhere for you. Your bath is ready." I threw my head back in frustration, I was bothered from possibly one of the most enjoyable moments of my life because my BATH was ready! Ugh! What the Hell! Though ,I walked obediently to the bath. Still, it was such a bother.

Upon returning to my room after my bath, I saw a strapless white dress laying nicely on my dress. Normally when clothing is on my bed, it means someone wants me to put it on, so I did. "Ah Luka!" Yelled Neru. I jumped, I had just finished putting on my dress, "My God Neru, what do you want?" She smirked and signified for me to follow her. I did, I noticed we were on our way to the main hall where the thrones were. I didn't have one, nor did I want one. Too regal and dignified for my taste. As I walked in I realized all the samurai were kneeling on the ground. I felt exceedingly uncomfortable. I began to back towards the way we had come, "Um," I started, " I think this is a bad time… Come on Neru!" I grabbed her arm and began to leave when I heard a bellowing voice, "Luka."

My shoulders hung low in defeat, I released Neru and turned around, "Yes, Dad?" I asked. He paused for a moment, clearly surprised at something I had said, or done. He sighed for a moment, and then he continued, " I suppose you aren't a child anymore, now are you." I shook my head slightly, then he continued, " It is time you get married. You will have lost one more year of your life soon, I wish you to be married by then."My heart stopped. I looked around for a moment before replying, "Are you saying I have 2 months to fall in love and get married?"

"Well, "started my mother who had interceded in the conversation, "not necessarily fall in love, but get married, love will just be a plus." Before anyone could say anything to me, I ran out. There was no way I was going to get married, by my NEXT BIRTHDAY!

I ran straight towards my room. Right before entering, I stopped and ran downstairs to the servants quarters, I had never done this before, "Please forgive me," I told the Neru who lived in my mind. I raided her clothed until I came across an outfit I hadn't seen for a while. It was what she had worn on her first day here. Commoners clothes. The kind peasents wore outside the palace. As there was no one in the room, I quickly put in on, gently put Neru's away, and ran to my room. Once in their I locked my door, and grabbed one of Neru's cheaper cloaks. I was sure that the gaurds were looking for me. I normally don't go into my room when I am mad or upset, I hide somewhere in the palace walls, however today was different, wasn't it.

I opened the doors to my balcony, I noticed some Samurai running under it, I cursed silently. Normally the Samurai run about 5 minutes away from each other. Just to make sure it was true, I waited 5 minutes and a different group of Samurai were under my balcony.

I began to climb down when I heard someone banging on my door, "Luka! Luka are you in there?" She seemed worried. I put my hood over my head and continued climbing, " I'm so sorry." I muttered to heard, although I knew she wouldn't be able to hear me. I began to sprint to the palace wall. I knew how risky this was, I kept running though, hoping that I wouldn't be slowed down my chest, or perhaps the fact that I forgot to put on shoes, well at least I brought some money, so I could probably buy a new pair. I climbed rapidly up the wall. When I jumped over, I saw the new group come running under my balcony. So I made it just in time, barely.

I climbed leisurely down the other side. I felt relieved when my feet reached the ground and I could let go of the wall. I looked at my fingers, not the prettiest they have ever been, that was for sure. One of my fingers was bleeding. If I was wearing my own clothes, the I would have wiped off the blood, but I wouldn't ruin Neru's clothes.

I walked down the path towards the town nearest to the palace. My feet were beginning to ache, I complained out loud to myself. A wagon drove past slowly, I sighed, but continued walking down the path. It seemed to never end. Then the wagon stopped, and a little girl hopped out. She had long curly, purple. She walked up to me and bowed, "My dad want to know if you would like a ride to the next town?" She said it so sincerely I nodded without thinking, whatever, too late for regrets, "I would like that, thank you." She led me to the wagon. A man was driving with a pregnant woman in the back. The man smiled, "Hello there Missy." He smiled, "I'm Dell, and this is my wife Defoko."

"Nice to meet you, I'm-" I paused, I couldn't be Luka, I had to make something up, "I'm Lily." I finished. Dell smiled, "You can sit in the back with my wife and daughter." I nodded and walked to the back. As I sat down, Defoko smiled, "Hello Lily." For a second, I forgot that I was Lily to them. I returned the smile, "Hi, when are you do?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. Her face suddenly brightened, "Oh, any time now. I do hope it is a girl, if it is so, I hope to name it Luka. After the beautiful, independent, strong princess of our country."

I felt my eyes widen for a second, I was thankful I hadn't removed my hood. I was surprised, I really wasn't that great, I mean, I just ran away from home. After I recovered I told her, "why?" She smiled sweetly, and I could hear her try not to laugh. Then she told me, "Have you been to many of the villages?" I shook my head, she continued, "Most the villages basically praise her. She is the most lovely of her sisters for as long as there has been three of them. She once had a fiancé, but he died, and she recovered, I know if Dell died I would never be the same. But she was strong enough to fight through it and continue being a good model to her country. Not to mention now that she is twenty, she is still not married, and many, including myself, find no need for her to be." I nodded, she ignored me and went on some more, " I would want my baby girl to be like that." I saw the little girl climb up by her mother. I saw Defoko's eyes widen as Dell said, "we're here!"

"Sp-speak of the Devil!" Defoko stuttered urgently, "De-Dell! The baby's here!" Urgency passed though his face, "We need to get to a lake or river!"

"No!" I yelled, "The water can't be cold, or else the baby will get sick and possibly die!" Okay, that wasn't the reason why the water needed to be hot, I just knew that the water needed to be hot, at least, I though it died, anyways if that was the reason, then I am one good guesser. Dell looked at me, fear in his eyes, "We don't have the money for hot water." I smiled generously, I had to help these people, "I can help with that." I told them.

I ran out of the wagon, Dell stopped me, "Take Eri with you." I nodded. I grabbed my money and we went to get some pots. I had Eri grab the biggest size she could carry easily. She was pretty strong, that I learned when she walked out with the size that she could fit in. I even got a smaller size than she did. We got some water from a nearby river and walked quickly to a 'heater' that's what I call places that use fire to heat your water for you. We have one stationed at the Palace. We gave them the water. I payed with three golden coins, that was enough, thankfully.

As soon as the water finished heating, the man gave us oven gloves and we made our way back to the wagon as quickly and carefully as possible. By the time we gave them the water, a doctor was already there, "You are doing great." When she noticed us, she looked relieved, "put the water here, thank you, can you get a small pot full of cool water?" I nodded. I bought one more pot and filled it with cool water from the river. By the time I got there though, the baby had already come. I handed the water to the doctor. She immediately turned it to Defoko, "Here, drink." Between gulps of water Defoko muttered, "Is, is it" she gulped, " a girl?" her voice was raspy, I barely understood here. Everyone around her was confused, "What?" Dell asked, putting his hand on her arm. I figured I should translate, "Is it a girl?"

"why, yes it is." The doctor said. I smiled, so did Defoko. I was glad. I decided I would stay with them until everyone knew that Defoko and the baby was safe, including myself. It was dark when I finally got word on her condition. I went to see her and said goodbye. Before I left I heard her say, "Thank you, Princess." I turned around, "M-me? I'm no princess!" the tips of Defoko's lips raised, revealing a small, weak smile, "You share a name with my baby girl, don't try and deny it."

I sighed, "How did you know?" I asked her meekly. She stood up and walked over to me, taking my hood off, it had been on all day, she put her fingers to my check, "I have three daughters. Luka, Eri, and Neru." I smiled, Defoko gave me a hug, " I feel like you would be my own daughter from how much she talks about you when she writes or visits." She released me, "but you aren't, so go home, before your parents get worried, I would be worried sick if Neru went missing like that." I nodded and snuck back into castle walls. I climbed back up into my room. Sadly, I was caught, there was a blonde with her arms crossed, waiting for me to return. I cowared for a moment, then climbed up, "You went to the town" she told me, I nodded, then I said, "but how did you know?" She held up my white dress, I guess I wasn't thinking when I grabbed her clothes and left mine. She smiled, "You are lucky I didn't tell anyone, now go change!" she commanded throwing me the dress. I walked into the changing room, "So was anyone worried?" I asked jokingly.

"Well," she started, "everyone was, but there was one in particular. Some samurai. With long purple hair." I knew exactly who she was talking about. I felt my heart begin to race. I fell to my knees and held my hand to my chest for a second. I stood up and tried to regain composition. Though my heart was still racing a mile a minute and it was still hard to stand, "what else?" I asked throwing on my white dress. When I walked out she looked at me, smiled and narrowed her eyes. Her eyes widened, "My God Luka? Do you like him?"

My heart stopped.

**Alice: HAHA Cliffy!**

**Lizzy: More or less**

**Alice: I will try to update more since I am on Winter Break!**

**Lizzy: key word TRY**

**Alice: anyways, rushing. Decided to do this part AFTER writing chappie! Lol**

**Both: bye bye**

**Alice: does anyone know what happened to Sarah?**

**Lizzy: I really don't care…**


	5. Help

**Alice: Hey**

**Lizzy: Haha, so that is how you greet your readers after not updating in a while**

**Alice: Sorry…**

**Lizzy: Hmmmm**

**Alice: Don't doubt!**

**Lizzy: Uh huh**

**Alice: Anywho, reviews!**

**Well there was only one that really matters, and that was: River Enyaea**

**Thanks for the review!**

**Lizzy: To the story!**

_Luka POV_

_That next morning._

The events of the night before replayed many times in my mind. The truth of the matter was, I didn't exactly know. He was really nice, and he was always there to protect me. I figured maybe if I talked to him I could sort everything out. I was scared though, I knew I couldn't just waltz in and say, "Hey Gakupo, Neru thinks I might like you. I came to just talk things out." That wouldn't work, he would I was some weird person. Why did I even care?

I was still in my bed at this point. I heard the door swing open; Neru flopped onto my bed with me still on it. I didn't know where she had been, she normally would have been in my room at least an hour ago. There was an unusual silence between us, it was like, she was deciding on what to tell me. I wanted to say something, but I wasn't exactly sure what. I pressed my lips together, hoping to hear Neru say something soon. She sighed and sat up, "First off. Your bath is ready." I found the need to get out of bed at that moment. She stood up with me, "Then I want to show you something." She finished before exiting my room.

The whole time I was in my bath I wondered what Neru wanted to show me. I soaked myself a lot longer than usual that day. When I entered my room again, I did in fact have a dress on my bed. It was a lovely dusty pink dress. It nearly matched my hair! I left my room after slipping on a pair of white satin flats. I saw Neru waiting outside for me. She smiled and signaled for me to follow her. She didn't say anything so I assumed she wished me to do the same.

We made our way to the Servants' Quarters. She looked through her chess of clothes. She handed me something new to wear. I figured she wasn't the one who decided on the dress. I quickly changed out of it and Neru handed me a bonnet and I stuffed my hair into it. She helped me tie it to my head.

"I have never worn one of these" I admitted.

She smirked, obviously amused. I loved to have Neru as a servant. And a friend. My only real friend I had as I was a princess. I didn't really get out much as a child. That left me all alone. Until Neru came to me. She is now the girl closest to my heart.

When we were done, she led me out a door I had never known of before. She had me go through the door first. On the other side was soft grass. I walked out a little bit, I had hardly ever been able to just let my feet rest on the grass like this. I removed my shoes. The plant felt so nice between my toes. I smiled and let myself embrace the comfort.

Neru came up from behind me. She led me to a place I had hardly ever been at. And never had gotten a good look at it. It was the Samurai field. There were small tents set up all around. Neru navigated around them like it was something she had been doing forever. We came across a tent that was half open; she walked in without knocking, or whatever she could have done for a tent. I followed after her. I looked in the tent, there were two boys. One with long purple hair. One I wasn't looking forward to seeing, not after Neru's question. I felt the blood rush to my face and I looked down.

In the corner of my eye I noticed him smile at me. I looked up for a second and managed to smile back, My heart thumping in my chest. When I wasn't paying attention, Neru left the tent with the other boy. I ended up being alone with Gakupo. I took a deep breath and looked up .

"Havent seen you in this part of your domain before." He joked lightly, "Not supposed to be here?" he guessed. He probably figured I was nervous and that was the only answer he could come up with. Well, I hadn't noticed before, but he was right, I wasn't supposed to be there.

"Yeah," I lied. I couldn't let him know that it was HIM that made me nervous.

He tossed his head back, "You know something?" He asked, I said nothing, but still, he continued, "My sisters birthday is today." He looked to the top of the tent, then continued, "She turns 13. I haven't seen her in two years. I wonder how she is doing" his voice trailed off.

I hadn't known that, in fact, I hadn't known anything about his family, or how they lived. Honestly, I wanted to hear about them. I feared what he would tell me. I couldn't fall for him, I was a princess. He worked for me, it didn't help that I had two months to marry a prince. This wasn't the future I wanted for myself. If I married, it would be someone who made me happy, someone I _loved._ However, my social status made that unlikely. I probably would have to settle with someone I got along with. I gently threw my head back, blinking away tears.

"Hey, Luka" he started, "You okay?" He asked, considerately. Gakupo, he made me smile, he made me laugh, worry, cry. I couldn't help it, my feelings. I would travel the ends of the world with him.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "I have to go." I said meakly, standing up. I noticed him follow my example.

"Hey Luka" He began, when I didn't reply he continued, "I heard about what your dad said. If you ever want to talk," he paused, it seemed he didn't know how to put it, "I am here." Was all he said.

This time, I couldn't prevent a tear rolling slowly down my face after I turned away from him towards the exit, "Im sorry." I told him, and to myself as well, "But I don't think I can see you anymore." A tear rolled down my other eye, I couldn't have him see my face like this. I began to run out, before I could make my escape, Gakupo grabbed my arm and forced me to turn towards him. I jerked my arm out of his clutches. I ran as fast as possible, only mildly realizing that Neru's bonnet had fallen off my head while I was abandoning Gakupo.I rushed back into the servants quarters which was just as empty as it had been when I entered not so long ago. I changed back into the satin dress. Once I got the chance to breathe I realized my knees were shaking violently. In fact, my entire body wouldn't cease to tremble. Warm liquid continued to escape from my eyes. I knew that before I let myself fall, I had to leave this place. This place where I could be caught.

The door screeched as I opened it a crack. Seeing not a soul and hearing not a sound, I progressed on my quest. I almost felt like a top notch spy, the way I maneuvered my way around the large castle. I silently entered my chambers without being caught by either of my sisters, any servants or my parents.

Walking noiselessly onto my bed, I let my heart take over. Before I could get to my bed, I dropped to the ground and covered my eyed with my hands. I couldn't believe myself! I knew it was the right thing to do though. I couldn't have distractions now, my father wouldn't have me married to anyone other than a prince. I would just have to distance myself from Gakupo to keep my heart from loving him. I realized I did, I had to, why would I feel so broken right now if I didn't.

I didn't know how much time I spent alone in my room. I didn't allow anyone to enter my room the rest of the day. I sat there on my bed, vigil, and had been sleeping when a servant had put some food in my room. Tomorrow, I knew I would have to return to my duties. I knew I couldn't slack and hermit myself forever. I ate my dinner without any trace of a sound. I glanced out of my balcony from the comfort of my bed. It was so dark outside. I stood up and dragged my feet to the warmth of the outside balcony.

I noticed there was no moon out that night. My whole world was dark, pardoning the isolated candle near my vacated bed. Even though I knew there was nothing to see, my mind lost itself in the darkness. It was frightening and fascinating at the same time. I noticed a small light fly towards me, once it was close enough to see, I learned it was a small firefly. I wondered what it was like to be free, to be able to fly where ever I pleased. No one to tell me I had to marry, no one to remind me I was leaving for a ball. Alone. Free. Happy. That was what I wanted to be.

I heard some rustling nearby, distracting me from my thoughts. I saw some silhouettes come close. I put it aside for a moment, assuming it was the night shift for the guard. It was then I heard the voices say, "The princess is up there"

Followed by, "Just snatch her. She is very beautiful, so don't get distracted and touch her body" there was a pause, "Yet."

My body froze, there was a lump in my throat and my heart seemed to have gone limp. When I heard someone begin to climb up the wall, my heart and body recharged. I returned to the inside of my corridor, shutting my door and putting a chair under the knob. I leaped into my wardrobe, slammed the door and buried myself in the heap of clothes.

I sat there, fearful that they would find me due to my obnoxiously loud heart beat. I heard a push against the door. I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep a scream from exiting my mouth. I tried to keep from making a sound. I was grateful it was already dark all around me. I figured I would have gotten lightheaded if I could have seen what was going on outside my wardrobe. I overheard a crash and assumed that they had entered my room. The fear deafened me and I could only make out muffled voices rather than words.

I felt the wardrobe vibrate for a second, soon after; I heard the door swing open. My left foot grew cold, it had been uncovered! I felt an icy hand grasp my ankle. Goosebumps crawled up my body; I accidently let a squeal free. I heard a confident whisper before a second hand grabbed my ankle. I was being pulled away from the wardrobe. I tried to be unmoving, but my pursuers were much stronger than I. Once I was laying vulnerable pinned down on the ground, they tied my ankles together, then my wrists, followed by a piece of rope tied around my mouth, probably to muffle my screams. I squirmed, I couldn't make out the words, but I assumed someone had threatened me as he took out his knife.

I noticed them tie a rope around the rope holding my feet together. It was significantly longer, probably 30 yards longer. Afterwards about two men grabbed me and began towards the balcony. Once they were safely out of my room, the set me upside-down over the edge, I fidgeted powerfully in retaliation. The man with the knife from before jabbed a deep wound into my arm as punishment. I tried to scream, but I had lost my voice. I noticed I was being lowered, I felt hands grab my shoulders and lower me down. The blood rushed back down her body. The blood dripped down my arm. A man carried me out of the castle walls. I tried to clutch on to the walls, in hopes to throw them off and drop me. It didn't work, I noticed that my fingertips were cut up and bloody. My body felt weak and faint. My eyesight became blurry and blotchy, "Someone, Gakupo, help me"

**Alice:That's all **

**Lizzy: Better continue**

**Alice: Whatever, anyways , by the way you all can forget this was ever inspired by "Butterfly"**

**Lizzy: Because your ideas have strayed since then**

**Alice: Yeah, so bye!**

**Both: Please read and review!**


End file.
